


I do it solo

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Trans Male Character, Trans Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: "They'd promised Tsuna's mother that they wouldn't have sex until their wedding night, and even Xanxus was reluctant to break a promise made to Sawada Nana."PWP for Kinktober Day 1:pegging/mutual masturbation
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I do it solo

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Solo" by Clean Bandit ft. Demi Lovato

They’d promised Tsuna’s mother that they wouldn’t have sex until their wedding night, and even Xanxus was reluctant to break a promise to Sawada Nana. That particular phrasing left a _lot_ of leeway for other forms of pleasure which they both _knew_ hadn’t occurred to any of their family, though. Well, perhaps it occurred to Reborn, but he was an outlier and shouldn’t be counted.

Privately, Tsuna was glad the wedding was going to be sooner rather than later, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to refrain from breaking his promise to his mother. Especially when Xanxus kept _looking_ at him like that – hungry and intensely focused, red eyes never leaving Tsuna as he stared at him across the length of Tsuna’s bed. It made his cheeks flush, made his breath catch and then quicken, arousal steadily climbing as he bit his lip to remain silent and watched Xanxus in turn. One large, tanned, callused hand – which Tsuna longed to have touching him instead of his own hand – stroked slow and firm over Xanxus’s cock, flushed head disappearing into the palm with every upstroke. Tsuna bit his lip harder and slid a hand between his thighs, gathering slick and sliding a single finger into himself as those fierce eyes watched him like a hawk. Or perhaps like a large cat, considering his personality (and box animal…)

Xanxus groaned quietly, just barely audible to Tsuna, as he matched his hand’s pace to that of his fiancé.

When Xanxus sped up, so did Tsuna; two fingers of Tsuna’s now fucking into his shuddering body in time with Xanxus’s hand stroking his cock. Filthy slick noises of Tsuna’s hand inside himself and Xanxus’ palm and fingers on his own erection were the only sound in the quiet room other than their panting breaths.

Tsuna couldn’t wait for their wedding night – couldn’t wait to sink down onto his soon-to-be husband’s thick cock and ride him until he couldn’t anymore and Xanxus lost his patience and flipped them over to fuck him stupid. He could picture it, could imagine how tight Xanxus would be holding onto his control until Tsuna had settled into his lap and taken every _inch_ of his cock inside his small body.

He tasted blood as he bit down too hard on his lower lip, and hastily released it from between his teeth, his gasping breaths interspersed with soft grunts as he slipped out of sync with Xanxus. The mental images he’d created for himself were too good, too hot, and he couldn’t slow himself anymore. He shoved his fingers as deep as he could and rubbed frantically, firmly, against the sensitive spot inside him that always had him racing to a climax. The heel of his palm ground against his clit, and Tsuna’s hips jerked towards his hand as his eyes slipped shut and he clenched his teeth against the keen that tried to escape him. His pleasure rose, rose, crested—

And he fell, shuddering and whimpering through his teeth, into an orgasm. Xanxus groaned again, quiet and deep and rumbling, and Tsuna opened his eyes – hips still jerking against his hand, fingers still buried deep but holding still now – just in time to see Xanxus release, spilling over his hand. Tsuna’s shaky breaths hitched in his throat at the knowledge that soon – in only two days – he’d be able to _directly_ be the cause for Xanxus’ pleasure.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've had a bunch of reviews asking me for sequels to oneshots. Please stop. I don't doubt you mean well, but most (if not all) of my oneshots were written with the intention of never writing any more. I also am currently dealing with a broken wrist, so I'm not writing much _at all_.  
> All the kinktober fics are going to be between 500 and 2000 words, 2500 at an absolute _maximum_ , so that I don't overstress my wrist.


End file.
